bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elizabeth
left "Booker, hast du Angst vor Gott?" "Nein, aber vor dir" ―Elizabeth & Booker DeWitt Elizabeth 'ist eine junge Frau, welche seit ihrer Kindheit in Columbia gefangen gehalten wird. Sie ist die Begleiterin des Protagonisten von BioShock Infinite sowie Burial at Sea - Episode 1 und die Protagonistin in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. In BioShock Infinite wird Booker DeWitt nach Columbia geschickt, um Elizabeth nach New York zu bringen. Sie wird von Songbird beschützt, einem gigantischen mechanischen Vogel, welcher sie seit ihrer Kindheit beschützt und damals ihr einziger Freund war. Als sie älter wurde, begann sie, ihn zu hassen, da sie ihn als Gefängniswärter und Hindernis zu ihrer Freiheit sah. Elizabeth hat zudem die Fähigkeit, Risse zu manipulieren und zu erschaffen. Zeit und Umgebung spielen dabei keine Rolle. Als Booker DeWitt sie aus ihrem Turm auf Monument Island befreit, wird sie von Zachary Hale Comstock und seinen Gefolgsleuten sowie Songbird gesucht und gejagt. Geschichte Elizabeth wurde als Anna DeWitt 1893 geboren. Ihre leiblichen Eltern sind Booker DeWitt und eine unbekannte Frau bzw. Bookers Ehefrau, welche kurz nach der Geburt starb. Booker arbeitete in der Detektei Pinkerton und wurde nach Annas Geburt vom Beruf freigestellt. Er geriet daraufhin in eine tiefe Depression und wurde Alkohol- und Spielsüchtig. Ein Jahr nach Annas Geburt wurde er im Auftrag von Zachary Hale Comstock von Robert Lutece kontaktiert. Dieser bot Booker an, all seine Spielschulden zu bezahlen. Im Gegenzug verlangte Comstock bzw. Robert Lutece Bookers Tochter Anna. Am 8. Oktober 1894 übergab Booker Robert Lutece sein Kind. Booker folgte ihm bis zu einem Riss. Hinter dem Riss standen Comstock sowie Rosalind Lutece. Booker versuchte, Comstock das Kind aus den Händen zu reißen. Als sich der Riss langsam schloss, streckte Elizabeth Booker ihre Hand entgegen. Sie befand sich nun in Comstocks Dimension, allerdings wurde ihre Hand nicht rechtzeitig fortgezogen, sodass sie die Fingerkuppe von ihrem kleinen Finger verlor, als der Riss sich schloss. Da sich nun ein Teil, also Elizabeths Fingerkuppe, in einer anderen Dimension befindet, hat sie die Fähigkeit, Risse zu erschaffen und sie zu manipulieren. ''BioShock Infinite : Hauptartikel: BioShock Infinite thumb|Elizabeth im Monument TowerElizabeth wird schließlich aus ihrem Turm auf Monument Island von Booker befreit und die beiden versuchen nun, aus Columbia zu entkommen. Bei ihrem ersten Versuch, aus der Stadt zu entkommen, schlägt Elizabeth Booker mit einer Rohrzange nieder, als sie erfährt, dass er sie nach New York bringen will und nicht wie versprochen nach Paris. Booker erkennt, dass die Auslieferung von Elizabeth nach New York nichts an seinem Leben ändern würde. Er entschließt sich deshalb, mit Elizabeth nach Paris zu fliegen. Zusammen gelangen sie an Bord der First Lady, um endlich aus Columbia zu fliehen. Doch der Songbird hindert sie an der Flucht. thumb|left|Elizabeth in FinktonDoch es kommt noch schlimmer: Um zu verhindern, dass Booker von Songbird getötet wird, entschließt sie sich, mit Songbird zu gehen. Nun setzt sich Booker endgültig das Ziel, Elizabeth zu retten, da sie sein Leben gerettet hat. Nachdem Booker eine von Blitzen beschossene Brücke zum Comstock House überquert, um Elizabeth zu befreien, befindet er sich plötzlich in einem Paralleluniversum. Durch die enorme Elektrizität der Blitze hat sich ein gigantischer Riss geöffnet. In dieser Dimension hatte Booker aufgegeben, Elizabeth zu retten, da sie weggebracht wurde, bevor er in Columbia eintraf. Dies führte dazu, dass Elizabeth das Erbe von Comstock antrat. thumb|Elizabeth als KindIn der letzten Szene des Levels holt die sichtlich gealterte Elizabeth Booker auf einen Balkon, von wo aus man erkennen kann, dass Columbia kurz davor steht, New York zu zerstören. Elizabeth möchte, dass Booker "seine" Elizabeth rettet und somit verhindert, dass sie zu einer Tyrannin wird. Sie übergibt Booker eine Karte, welche sich letztendlich als Liedtext entpuppt, mit dem man Songbird beherrschen kann. Die gealterte Elizabeth schickt Booker nun mithilfe eines Risses zurück in seine Zeit. Booker schafft es, Elizabeth zu retten und Comstock zu töten. Dank einer Flöte, welche Elizabeth aus einer Statue brach, und des Liedes, schaffen es die beiden, Songbird unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Elizabeth muss einsehen, dass sie selbst jetzt noch in Gefahr sind und es bleiben werden, solange Songbird am Leben ist. Sie öffnet einen neuen Riss nach Rapture. Dort tötet sie schließlich Songbird mit dem Druck des Meeres, was ihr nur unter großer Trauer gelingt. Am Ende zeigt Elizabeth Booker, dass es unendlich viele Parallelwelten gibt. Jede ensteht durch eine Entscheidung, jedoch gibt es Konstanten. Booker erfährt von Elizabeth die Wahrheit: dass sie in Wirklichkeit seine Tochter ist und von ihm in einer Parallelwelt an Comstock verkauft wurde, damit seine Schulden getilgt wurden. thumb|left|280px|Elizabeth in der ZukunftBooker erfährt ebenfalls, dass er sich in einem Paralleluniversum einer erneuten Taufe unterzog, nachdem der Krieg (Wounded Knee) für ihn vorbei war. Mit der Taufe begann er ein neues Leben, frei von Schuld und seinen Sünden, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten. Er begann ein Leben unter dem Namen Zachary Hale Comstock. Und genau an diesen Comstock hat der Booker, der sich gegen eine Taufe entschlossen hatte, seine Tochter Anna verkauft. Dies war nur dank der Lutece-Zwillinge möglich, welche durch die verschiedenen Paralleluniversen wandeln konnten. Booker erkennt, dass er Comstock töten muss, damit sich die Geschichte nicht noch einmal wiederholt. Das bedeuetet, er muss sterben, bevor er sich erneut taufen lässt und zu Comstock wird. Elizabeth und Booker finden sich nun an dem Ort, an dem die Taufe stattfindet. An diesem kleinen See drückt Elizabeth Booker, der seinen Entschluss dazu gefasst hat, unter Wasser und ertränkt ihn. So findet die Geschichte, die Booker (der Protagonist) erlebt hat, nicht statt und Elizabeth wird in dieser Welt nie geboren. Nun bleibt für Booker nur die eine Realität, in der er sich gegen eine Taufe entschieden hatte und stattdessen eine Familie gründen wollte. Da nun keine Parallelwelt besteht, in der er seine Tochter an Comstock verkaufen kann, wächst Elizabeth unter dem Namen Anna bei Booker als seine Tochter auf. Seebestattung (DLC) thumb|Ein Tanz mit Booker DeWittIm DLC Seebestattung - Episode 1 trifft der Spieler erneut auf Elizabeth. Sie ist nun deutlich erwachsener geworden. Ihr Haar ist pechschwarz, sie trägt roten Lippenstift und ein Kleid im Stil der 50-er Jahre, das gut zu Rapture passt. Sie raucht und ihre Züge sind deutlich markanter geworden. Nachdem Booker von einem Albtraum in seinem Büro aufwacht, taucht Elizabeth auf. Booker versucht, sie wegzuschicken. Allerdings bleibt Elizabeth beharrlich und besteht darauf, dass Booker ihr Feuer für ihre Zigarette gibt. Booker gibt nach und Elizabeth stellt sich ihm vor. Allerdings kennt Booker Elizabeth nicht. Sie zeigt ihm ein Bild von einem kleinen Mädchen namens Sally und fragt ihn, ob er sie kennt. Booker streitet dies ab, Elizabeth weiß jedoch, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Sie bietet ihm einen Deal an: Er erzählt ihr alles über Sally, im Gegenzug begleicht Elizabeth seine Schulden in den Casinos. Sie weiß, dass er einwilligen wird, da er Spiel- und Alkoholabhängig ist. thumb|leftIn einem Aufzug zur High Street stellt sie ihn zur Rede. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er Sally mit ins Casino genommen hatte. Booker gesteht, dass er mit dem Mädchen im Sir Prize Casino war. Während er spielte, ging Sally verloren. Man hatte Booker gesagt, dass Sally tot bei den Docks aufgefunden wurde. Elizabeth scheint jedoch zu wissen, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist und sie weiß auch, wer mehr darüber wissen könnte. Nachdem sie sich Eintritt in den Club Cohen's verschafft haben, treffen sie schließlich auf die Person, welche die Informationen haben soll. Es ist Sander Cohen. Er ist bereit, ihnen die Antworten zu geben, wenn Elizabeth und Booker miteinander tanzen. Elizabeth reicht Booker die Hand und sie beginnen. Während des Tanzes rastet Sander Cohen aus und unterbricht die beiden, in dem er sie mit einem Stromschlag zu Boden fallen lässt. thumb|250px|Lass sie Los, sie gehört dir nicht!Im Kaufhaus kommen sie jedoch nicht sofort weiter. Nach allem gelangen sie zur Haushaltswarenabteilung, wo sich Sally laut den Informationen von Cohen befinden soll. Dort finden sie Sally, die allerdings in einen engen Schacht flüchtet. Elizabeth hat eine Idee, wie sie Sally dazu bringen können, die engen Schächte zu verlassen. Sie verschließen eine Schachtöffnung nach der anderen und lassen nur eine offen. Nachdem das getan ist, weigert sich Booker, die Temperatur in den Schächten mithilfe der Thermostat-Regelung hochzustellen. Elizabeth tut es an seiner Stelle und bald darauf ist Sally gezwungen, aus der einzig freien Schachtöffnung zu klettern. Booker schafft es nicht, Sally herauszukriegen und ist schockiert, als er sieht, dass aus Sally eine Little Sister geworden ist. Elizabeth erinnert ihn daran, dass er einst Comstock war und sich dazu entschieden hatte, Columbia zu verlassen und in einer Welt leben wollte, in der es keine Elizabeth und keine Anna gab. Mithilfe der Lutece-Zwillinge gelangte er so nach Rapture. Er nahm sich Sally an, obwohl sie nicht seine war. Genauso wie damals, als Comstock Anna DeWitt zu sich nahm. Dafür muss Booker mit dem Tod bezahlen. Alternative Elizabeth Persönlichkeit Trotz der jahrelangen Isolation hat Elizabeth einen freien, teils beinahe kindlichen Charakter, wie ihre Tanzeinlage am Strand von Battleship Bay und ihre Interaktion mit der Umgebung zeigt. Sie ist auch gewissermaßen verschmitzt, da sie Booker beim Öffnen von Schlössern helfen kann und nützliche Gegenstände freisetzen kann. Sie hat einen zynischen und sarkastischen Humor, mit welchem sie Booker des Öfteren auf seine Fehler hinweist. Gleichzeitig besitzt sie eine große Zielstrebigkeit und kann so einiges wegstecken. So ist es ihr in stressigen Situationen schnell möglich, sich auf ihr Ziel zu fokussieren und diese zu verarbeiten, wobei maches dennoch Spuren bei ihr hinterlässt, wie beispielsweise Bookers erster Mord in ihrem Beisein. Mit fortschreitender Story wird sie jedoch immer hartgesottener und Überzeugter darin Comstock das Handwerk zu legen. Da Bücher in der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft ihre Einzigen Freunde waren, besitzt Elizabeth eine große Menge an Informationen, das von Schlösserknacken bis medizinische Behandlungsmethoden reicht. Sie zitiert die King James Bibel in Soldier´ s Field und erwähnt auch die Werke Victor Hugos. Trotz ihres hohen Intellekts leiten sie ihre geringe Lebenserfahrung und zugleich große Entschlossenheit oft zu unbedachtem Handeln. So öffnet sie beispielsweise einen Riss um einer Biene zu entkommen, was beinahe dazu führt dass Booker und sie von Songbird angegriffen werden. Desweiteren bewirkt ihre plötzliche und überstürzte Flucht von Booker in Finkton ihre Gefangennahme, welche sich hätte vermeiden lassen. Elizabeth wirkt zuweilen sehr naiv, als sie allerdings die Folgen ihrer Handlungen sieht beispielsweise bei dem Eingriff in die Revolution der Vox Populi beginnt sie erwachsener und reifer zu werden. Fähigkeiten Voxophone *Comstock House **Eine Leine **Der Wert der Wahl **Schulden **Eine letzte Chance **In der Krippe erstickt **Ein Ende Videos center|500px Trivia *Seit dem erscheinen des ersten Gamplay-Videos 2010 hat sich Elizabeth äußerlich dreimal verändert. Galerie 'Elizabeth ' 640px-Necklaces-3.jpg|Links oder rechts? BioShock (13).jpg BioShock_Infinite_Screen_6.jpg|Kommen sie Mister DeWitt... 8870_screenshots_2013-03-27_00014.jpg BioShock_Infinite_Screen_16.jpg BioShock (17).jpg|Elizabeth am Ende CallMeElizabeth WEB.jpg|Haben sie einen Namen Miss? 2014-05-29 00013 Cohens 02.jpg 2013-11-14_00376.jpg|Elizabeth Tanzt mit Booker im Cohen's DeepBlueElizabeth WEB.jpg Burial at Sea Episode 2 Ende 03.jpg Songchd1qdqlkxo8_1280.jpg '''Elizabeth im Wandel 483px-Proto.png|Sehr frühe Version noch im Stil des "Gibson Girl" 6.jpg|Elizabeth Frühjahr 2010 Actionspiel-Bioshock-Infinite-Elizabeth-745x419-b2305569469148f8.jpg|Elizabeth Spätjahr 2010 5.jpg Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth 2011 BioShock (13).jpg|Elizabeth im fertigen Spiel 2013 BioShock_Infinite_Screen_2.jpg|Elizabeth nach dem Mord an Fitzroy 'ArtWorks&Konzepte' Elizabeth burial at sea concept art.jpg 534px-Liz5.png 640px-Green_dress.png 640px-Liz1.jpg 640px-Liz3.png 640px-Liz4.png 338px-Cover_close-upDESIGN011.jpg 342px-Tumblr_mihhlsGZkQ1qzwtdlo1_500.jpg 23456.jpg 342px-Happy-Holidays-480x672.jpg 363px-Bi_valentinescard-480x633.jpg Elizabeth_fromartbook.jpg Bioshock_infinite_young_liz_final_concept_by_shoomlah-d610dqw.jpg Liz.jpg Tumblr_mkzto9H9Un1s11vqao4_1280.jpg ElizabethNewRaptureOutfit-480x329.jpg BSIDLC-BaSE1-BurialAtSeaEpisode1.jpg Tumblr_mqrrll8dQp1s3qrhfo1_500.png 'Museum der Archälogischen Gesselschaft Columbias' 2013-08-01 00005.jpg|Elizabeth 2013-08-01 00003.jpg|Elizabeth mit einem der ersten Beta-Gesichtern 2013-08-01 00004.jpg|Elizabeth in einer alternativen Kleidung 2013-08-01 00002.jpg|Die gealterte Elizabeth en:Elizabeth es:Elizabeth ru:Элизабет pl:Elizabeth fr:Elizabeth uk:Елізабет Kategorie:Die Gründer Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Charaktere aus Burial at Sea Episode 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Burial at Sea Episode 2 Kategorie:Protagonist